Of Oceans and Infernos
by RavenHeart777
Summary: Zuko X Katara. a legend fulfilled, the fate of the world decided.
1. Chapter 1

_this is going to be a real story. multiple chapters, a developing plot, the works. i do not promise miracles. i am making this up as i go along, and i have no idea where i'm going to find the time or the paitence to do this, but i promise you, i will try. this first chapter is the preface, and yes, it is EXCACTLY the same as a drabble i posted a day or two ago. judging by this, it is going to have to be a pretty elaborate story, and allot of chapters, and allot of work. i make no promises other than to try. that being said, i really hope you enjoy it!! comments, concerns, questions, and sujestions are more than welcome. and even if you don't have any of those, comment any way!! i love those things:D_

**PS: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OTHER TV SHOW. IF I DID I WOULD BE MAKING MONEY AND WOULD NOT HAVE TO WRITE CRAPPY FAN FICTION.  
**

* * *

_warnings: author may become rabid and bite you if you don't review.  
_

* * *

Rules were made to be broken. This is a commonly accepted fact. Rules were created for the sole purpose of finding exceptions to them, for tweaking them, for bending them. Laws, however, were made to be followed. Laws are final, laws are absolute, laws are set in stone. The laws of the state, the laws of life, and perhaps most especially, the Laws of Nature. Gravity separates the heavy from the light, heavy and dense always sinks, stone is solid. The laws of nature and physics cannot be broken; fish swim, birds fly, water cannot be set on fire.

But Spirits made the laws.

And the Spirits made a loophole.

The Avatar. The Four Elements, violently different and opposing in nature contained in perfect harmony in one human. The Avatar is the exception to every rule and law in the universe. But this leaves us with a paradox. Laws cannot be broken, and yet the Avatar does so simply by existing. And along with this paradox comes another. The Avatar, who was meant to bring balance to the world of men, became a threat to the natural world because by existing he or she broke the Laws threw the entire world out of balance. And so, Legend tells us, the Spirits gave us their last gift. In the days when the Spirits still walked among the leaves and creatures of the physical world they spoke of a new law, a law that broke all the others. A law that was the ultimate balance. A law that had no loopholes because it itself was a loophole; the big loophole, a loophole carved into every law that there was. This one law broke all the others and in doing so, made them unbreakable. Pain turned to beauty, anger turned to joy, sadness became happiness, and hate became love, and all with one simple, short, easy, iron bound law: OPPOSITES ATTRACT.

Over time the Spirits left the physical world for their own plane, leaving us their teachings and rules and laws. As the millennia passed the iron bound law of Opposites dwindled from law to rule to belief to saying until it was little more than a legend. But in that legend was a prophecy that would one day alter the course of history.

It spoke of the sky aflame over raging armies of all races. It spoke of tyranny and oppression. It spoke of pain and suffering and endurance. It spoke of a master and a prince. It spoke of love and hate. It spoke of family and allies. It spoke of treachery and lies. It spoke of burning water and icy fire. It spoke of the end of all laws and the dawning of a new age.

And, although no one would realize it until years after they were dead and buried, it spoke of Katara and Zuko.

* * *

_nothing really to add... except more chapters. wish me luck!!  
_

_Ciao - - - Raven Heart  
_


	2. Enter the Ocean

_first chapter, setting up the story from Katara's point of view. i think this one turned out well._

* * *

_Chapter One: _Enter the Ocean

Katara loved the night, she always had. When she was a little girl, it was impossible to get her to fall asleep after sunset. She lived for the savage beauty of the stars against the cold black of the Antarctic sky. She loved to sneak out after everyone was asleep and watch the Moonrise, feeling the deep exhilarating calm of it all seep into her very bones. During the day, the village was loud and smoky; the harsh shouts of the tribe, the call of the penguins, and the clatter and bang of life were ever-present during the daylight hours. But at night the total reverse was true. The silence was absolute. Nothing could penetrate that stillness. In fact, Kana, Katara's grandmother often thought that it was this love of solitude that brought out the Water Bender in Katara at such a young age. Even at her most irritable and furious, a half hour of solitude in the Moonlight seemed to be all that Katara needed in order to regain her naturally light hearted and paitent serenity.

"KATARA!!! MAKE TOPH STOP BUGGING ME!!!!"

Unfortunately… these moments of peaceful solitude were becoming few and far between.

"I WASN'T BUGGING YOU! YOU WERE IN MY WAY!!"

"_I_ WAS IN _YOUR_ WAY?! I WAS IN YOUR WAY OF WHAT?! OF THE _VIEW_?!"

"OH, YOUR ASS IS _MINE_ NOW"

Katara sighed as Sokka's shriek echoed into the clearing where she had been trying to de-stress. She had left them barely five minutes ago. The shriek was followed almost immediately by a violent rustling in the bushes as Sokka flew into the clearing. Flew. Not, 'ran really fast'. Airborne. Flying. Into her clearing.

Katara covered her face with her hands as Toph came stomping after Sokka, bringing with her a cloud of dust and a small earthquake. Sokka, to give him credit, was back on his feet and looming over Toph yelling right back into the furious face of the Blind Bandit. Katara sat there silently, allowing the screaming to wash over her in waves, slowly counting in her head.

1…2…

"WHAT ARE YOU, _INSANE_!? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME, YOU - "

3…4…

"ME? ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU? I BARELY SAID ANYTHING TO YOU BACK THERE YOU LAZY - "

5…6…

"I SHOULD WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH WHALE BLUBBER SOAP, MY PARENTS NEVER LET ME SAY THINGS LIKE THAT YOU - "

7…8…

"HAH! YOU? WASHING ANYTHING?! THAT'S HILARIOUS! TOTALLY PRICELESS! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN NEAR A BAR OF SOAP IN YOUR LIFE!"

9…

"OH THERE YOU GO. IT ALLWAYS COMES BACK TO THAT DOESN'T IT? HOW ORIGINAL, HOW…"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!" Screamed Katara.

For a moment both Toph and Sokka stood staring at Katara who was breathing heavily and trying to calm down. Aang landed in the clearing and, totally oblivious to the tension in the air, approached Katara with a big grin plastered all over his face and looking every one of his twelve years.

"Hey Katara!" he said brightly, and, completely disregarding the grizzly death that loomed over his head, plowed on with, "Look what I can do!" here he whipped a small pouch of water from his pocket and proceeded to manipulate it through the air in a complex way for several moments, a look of intense concentration on his face and his tongue sticking out to the side, until- "TA-DAA!!" they all looked: suspended in the air between Aang's hands was a blobby figure with a rather round belly stubby arms and legs and a little ball for a head sporting Katara's hair style. Katara looked at Aang, deadpan. Aang looked at Katara, grinning like an idiot. Sokka discretely took Toph by the arm and lead her back a few extra feet.

Katara then felt something in the back of her brain. It was small, quiet, out of the way; in fact, The only reason she noticed it at that particular moment, was because it chose right then to as a good moment to snap.

Katara began to scream. The little water figurine in Aang's hands shattered. Water rushed up from the ground and began to swirl dangerously through the air. Barely discernable through the roar of the water and the echoes of Katara's screams, was a string of curses so vile that the very air seemed to blister. Sokka dragged Toph down to the ground and covered his head. Toph put up a defensive wall of earth. Aang fell over backwards. Katara had lost it.

--RH—

Several hours later, Katara was miles away, fuming and grumbling and not yet at all sorry for her outburst. So what if she had left the clearing frozen solid and her friends presumably frozen along with it? Aang was the Avatar. He could get them out; and come on. Even if he couldn't, the ice would melt in a couple of hours, so what was the big deal?

As she thought this she emerged from the woods onto the banks of a large lake, so beautiful that she stopped dead in her tracks: The water of the lake was like glass, reflecting the full moon which hung so low over head that it seemed to take up half the sky. Everything was bathed in silver and starlight; she hadn't seen stars this bright and clear since they had left the North Pole.

Katara sat down on a large rock at the edge of the water and dipped her feet into the deliciously cool liquid, sighing deeply and letting her thoughts go. She could have sat there all night had not a loud rustling in the bushes snapped her out of her reverie. She stood, ankle deep in the water, facing the woods; "Who's there?" she called.

Silence.

And then a fireball flew directly at her, squashing any hope that she had harbored that it was Aang or Sokka or Toph come to look for her. Sighing, she pulled up a wall of water and hurled a wickedly sharp icicle at her attacker; tonight just wasn't her night.

* * *

_ please tell me what you thought!! i neeeeeed reviews! they bring sunshine back into my dark and empty life._

_Ciao - - - Raven Heart  
_


End file.
